Power Up
Power Up is a technique used by a vast majority of the characters. This technique was not really fully introduced until Dragon Ball Z, but was hinted towards in Dragon Ball. Overview Powering up is used to increase one's power level so that a greater advantage in battle can be obtained (although powering up too much can backfire, as is shown by the Ultra Super Saiyan). Powering up comes in several different shapes and sizes; some require a full-blown anatomical transformation (such as Zarbon, Frieza, and Saiyans transforming into Great Apes); others may power up with little to no change in their appearance (perhaps a little more muscle definition, such as the first two forms of Super Saiyan and the Kaio-ken, but nothing like Cell or other villains). Those who use anatomical transformations can usually only increase their power level in set increments, such as Zarbon going from a power level of 24,000 to a power level of 30,000, but skipping over the other six thousand. In most power ups, the size of the users aura usually increases and at times tends to change shape and form. Other than increasing the power, users can also suppress their power. This allows for the user to hide the full extent of their power, or to simply keep a relaxed amount of energy. Some characters even create special forms to keep their full power suppressed and under control (Frieza is a prime example of this, creating forms to keep his true power low). Goku is taught the power increasing technique known as the Kaio-ken by King Kai. This technique multiplies the users power by a certain number (times 2 up to times 20 is seen in the series). In regards to Super Saiyans, Goku informs Gohan that the transformation cannot be gained by simply powering up. However, Super Saiyans can still increase their power while in the form. Another example of a power up is displayed by Cell and Majin Buu. This is the ability to absorb people into their own being, allowing them to gain their powers. Powering up is perhaps most often seen just prior to a character taking flight. Despite how easy the technique is to learn to an adept martial artist, and how commonly it appears in later sagas, it actually appears to be rare. This is evidenced by the fact that Frieza's army, the Planet Trade Organization, is routinely fooled by the Z Fighters concealing their powers. The only one to actually realize what was going on was Captain Ginyu, and the only reason he knew about it was because, according to him, he also possessed the ability. Indeed, Ginyu even called Goku a "rare fighter" when he was describing the Power Up ability to Jeice. The World Trade Organization had an empire that spanned countless planets, and had conquered countless races; it would stand to reason that, if the Power Up ability was at all common, the Planet Trade Organization would have learned of it by the time they faced the Z Fighters. Gallery GohanPoweringUpAgainstRaditz.png|Kid Gohan powering up against Raditz GohanPoweringUpAgainstGarlicJr..jpg|Gohan powering up against Garlic Jr. SSJGohanPoweringUp.png|Super Saiyan Gohan powering up PowerUpBroly.png|Super Saiyan Broly powering up Dbzmovie08-13-1-.jpg|Vegeta powering up as a Super Saiyan Category:Techniques Category:Supportive Techniques